


Skinned Knees

by Selah



Series: Shinjitsu to Gensou [47]
Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 00:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8946313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selah/pseuds/Selah
Summary: It was just an accident, nothing worth fussing over.





	

**Author's Note:**

> time stamp: summer 1995  
> Just a little bit of baby Kai, complete with charming smile.

Yutaka watched the slow crawl of blood down his knee with absentminded fascination. Watching the flow of blood was always a bit intriguing for him, the vibrant redness, the unmistakable proof that he was still alive. Though this time it was more than a little inconvenient. He'd really liked these pants.

“Senpai! Omigawd, I'm so, so sorry, senpai! Are you okay?”

“Aa, I'm fine, Nami-san,” he said, flashing her a brief smile. It wasn't like he had been seriously injured, just a couple scrapes on his hands and knees where he'd caught himself to keep from falling flat on his face. It hurt a bit getting his feet back under him but the bleeding had stopped already and other than the damage to his pants, it wasn't like any lasting harm had been done. 

“A-are you sure, senpai? The school nurse....”

“It's fine, really, Nami-san, I'm not even bleeding anymore, so don't worry about it, okay?”

She was still giving him dubious looks as he turned away from her, back towards home. His mother was going to assume he'd been in some sort of fist fight if she saw him like this, but it probably couldn't be helped, unless he got lucky and she happened to be out doing errands when he got back home. Then it would just be his grandmother, but she was far more likely to fuss over him than ask unwanted questions, making him tea and maybe even a snack. Yutaka smiled at this thought as he stepped onto the train home. Making things better was what grandmothers did best, after all.


End file.
